the_jovial_alpaca_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Fuerteventura
| returnees = | video = TBA | previousseason = N/A | nextseason = Survivor: Tunisia }} Survivor: Fuerteventura is the first season of The Jovial Alpaca ORG Wiki. Hosts Location Fuerteventura is located in the Canary Islands, off the west coast of northern Africa near Morocco. The season was filmed near Morro Jable which is located at the southern end of the island. The climate on Fuerteventura is pleasant throughout the year. The island is often referred to as the island of eternal spring. The sea adjusts the temperature making the hot Sahara winds blow away from the island. The island's name in English translates as "strong fortune" or "strong wind", the Spanish word for wind being viento. Twists * Three Tribes - There will be 3 starting tribes of 7. * Reward Idols - Losing Tribes attending Tribal will usually find one member rewarded with an idol. This idol can guarantee their safety or be used to shake up the game. It MUST be played at the up-coming Tribal Council and can be used the same way a normal hidden immunity idol is played. * Winner Picks the Loser - On day 6 the Reward/Immunity challenge allowed the Tribe that came first to decide which of the two losing Tribes would attend Tribal Council. * Steal a Player - On day 8 the Reward challenge allowed the Tribe that won round one of a two part immunity challenge to steal a member from the tribe that lost round two of the immunity challenge. Kriol won, and chose to steal Lindsay of Mayene. * Tribe Dissolve and Alphabet Shuffle - The Tribes battled in a reward believing that the losing tribe would be dissolved and its members spread out amongst the remaining two tribes. But it turned out that although one tribe would be disbanded, every player would be shuffled between the two remaining tribes alphabetically. * Hidden Immunity Idols - Located around the campsite is an idol that can be used as a form of individual immunity. Clues are given to winners of challenges. The Idol is played before the votes are tallied to detract particular voting blocs from targeting the player in question. Once the idol is played, it is discarded. * Double Tribal Council - The final 11 attended a Tribal Council where they would each cast two votes. The two people with the highest number of votes would be eliminated back to back, at the same Tribal. Two individual immunity idols were won at the Immunity Challenge prior to this Tribal. * More to Come... Castaways } | rowspan="9" | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | 7 |- | | David Wachsberg USA | | 2nd Voted Out Day 4 | 6 |- | | Lucky Martin USA | | 3rd Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | | Tadeo Ramirez Argentina | | 4th Voted Out Day 7 |4 |- | | Jeffy Ladner USA | | 5th Voted Out Day 10 |6 |- | | AlexJason Ruetas Philippines | | | 6th Voted Out Day 13 | 5 |- | | Zach Zurvivor USA | | | 7th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | | Jessie Smothers USA | | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 |8 |- | | Alex Taylor Australia | | | 9th Voted Out Day 21 | 4 |- | | Lindsay Samuels USA | | |rowspan="12" |10th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 24 | 13 |- | | Nickson Garcia Philippines | | |11th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 26 | 8 |- | | Jerby Bernal Philippines | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Juror Day 26 |3 |- | | Solar Eclipse Australia | | |13th Voted Out 4th Juror Day 29 |13 |- | | Eden Arrod Australia | | |14th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 31 |16 |- | | Andrew Clemenshaw USA | | | 15th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 33 | 6 |- | | Purry Sunray Scotland | | | 16th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 35 |6 |- | | Red Pirante Philippines | | | 17th Voted Out 8th Juror Day 37 | 4 |- | | Noah Mason USA | | |18th Voted Out 9th Juror Day 38 | 4 |- | | Tyler Fennessy USA | | | Second Runner-Up Day 39 |6 |- | | Blake Bougerolle Canada | | | First Runner-Up Day 39 | 14 |- | | Alf Niugnep Norway | | | Sole Survivor Day 39 | 1 |} The Game } | |- | rowspan="2" |4 | rowspan="2" |They go by Jeffy and Purry, or Liability, as I like to call them | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" |None | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 4-1 | rowspan="2" |5th Voted Out Day 10 |- | | |- | rowspan="2" |5 | rowspan="2" |Five Guys Burgers and Fries | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="5" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 5-1-1-1 | rowspan="2" |6th Voted Out Day 13 |- | |- | 6 | They’re More Chaotic than Kass McQ on Drugs Over There | colspan="2" | | 6-1 | 7th Voted Out Day 15 |- | 7 | Going Down the Drain | colspan="2" | | 3-3; 3-1 | 8th Voted Out Day 18 |- | 8 | Luck Schmuck | colspan="2" | | 4-2-1-1 | 9th Voted Out Day 21 |- | 9 | Bigs Eyes Means a Big Ego | colspan="2" | | | 6-6; 6-4 | 10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |- | rowspan="2" |10 | rowspan="2" |It’s Time to Open your Eyes! | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" |7-3-1-0-0-0 | 11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |- | | | | 12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |- | 11 | Bringing Darkness to Solar's Sun | | | | | 4-0 | 13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |- | 12 | I Hope You Eat Your Elbows! | colspan="2" | | | 5-0 | 14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |- | 13 | TBA | colspan="2" | | | 6-1 | 15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |- |14 | TBA | colspan="2" | rowspan="6" | | 4-1 | 16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |- | rowspan="5" |15 | rowspan="5" |TBA | rowspan="2" |None | | | 4-1 | 17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | | 3-1 | 18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | Jury Vote | | rowspan="3" | 5-3-1 | 2nd Runner Up |- | | 1st Runner-Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} Notes: *Kriol won the reward of choosing which tribe goes to tribal council. They decided to send Roatan, in turn, granting Mayene immunity. Category:Survivor: Fuerteventura Category:Season